


Matching

by barrybinary



Series: DC Tumblr Prompt Fills [8]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Prompt Fill, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrybinary/pseuds/barrybinary
Summary: Stranded on a planet, Kyle needs something to draw on.---"Anonymous said:Hello! If you’re still taking prompts, how about GuyKyle or HalBarry, ‘discovering they’re soulmates’?"





	Matching

Kyle lay on the ground, his chest heaving from the exertion of the fight. 

Normally a rogue group of aliens didn’t take much, just a few punches here and there and they’d fall into line. Sometimes, just seeing Green Lanterns approaching them made them run or surrender. But this time, they’d been prepared while Kyle and Guy  _ weren’t _ .

Having not been fully charged when they left was possibly one of the  _ worst  _ ideas they’d had, and then the enemies had more weapons and men then they’d previously thought, and now…

They were stuck. They had enough charge to maintain life support systems and keep their uniforms on, but that was it. They  _ would _ have enough power to call for help if the planet they were stuck on wouldn’t kill them the second their rings died, but with this planet’s atmosphere and gravity being more hostile to humans than Krypton, that wasn’t an option. 

Luckily, Hal and John knew were they were, so they wouldn’t be there for  _ too  _ long. However, Kyle knew after he calmed down that he’d be bored; he didn’t like his hands not being busy, always itching for a pencil and pad when he had nothing to do. 

Guy, also out of breath, walked to where Kyle was laying and plopped down next to him. Kyle looked towards him, Guy’s eyes half-lidded and a frown on his face. Their breathing grew more steady as they lay there, Guy looking up while Kyle kept looking at him. The red sun cast an almost sinister glow over him, the slight green from his ring the only thing keeping Guy from looking like he had the glow of a red lantern. 

“Do ya’ think our rings protect us from eye damage?” Guy asked as he continued staring at the red sun. 

Kyle shrugged, not wanting to talk and hoping the noise would signal what his answer was. Instead of continuing to stare at the sun, he turned to face him, his face almost blank except for the exhaustion written in his features. “How long do you think Hal and John will be?” Kyle said after a few moments of silent eye contact.

Guy continued looking at him for a second, before sighing and saying “I don’t know, they aren’t that far away,” as he looked back to the sky, “It could be about five hours.”

“Sounds like you  _ do  _ know, then.” Kyle gave him a smile when he looked back, and Guy rolled his eyes. 

He closed his eyes, unaware of Kyle still watching him. His hands twitched, wanting to draw but knew conjuring a construct sketchpad and pencil would drain his power. He put his hands behind his head, quickly realizing he didn’t like that and instead rested them on his thighs, patting random rhythms.

Seeing Guy move out of the corner of his eye, Kyle turned to look at him, his hands still patting away. 

“You’re an artist, don’t you carry pens or pencils with you?”

Kyle paused, surprised Guy could tell what was bugging him. “I might have one in my jeans pocket, but it’s not like there’s anything to draw on.” 

“You have skin, don’t you?” Before Kyle could reply with the obvious, Guy continued “I know you probably don’t wanna bother your soulmate, but who gives a shit about her when you’re temporarily stranded on a floating rock and annoying your partner. She’ll understand.”

“I’ve drawn on myself before, just try to avoid it.” Kyle didn’t keep from drawing on himself to keep his soulmate from being annoyed. 

He didn’t do it because he knew there’d be no answer — there never has been.

“There’s no avoiding it here, buddy. If it bothers you so much, you can draw on me.” Kyle cringed at the thought of writing on another person. “They’re an artist, too. They draw on me sometimes, haven’t in awhile though,” Guy added, almost as an afterthought.

Kyle tried not to take note of the way Guy didn’t use a gender-specific pronoun when referring to his other half, as he had with Kyle. He willed a small portion of his suit away right where his pocket in his jeans would be and stuck his hand in there, retrieving an art pen. 

He sat up with his legs criss cross, looking down at his body for the most convenient place to draw before deciding on his arm. He willed his uniform away there, taking note of the green glow of his ring’s protective shield still covering it. “Do you think I’ll be able to draw through that?” He asked Guy with his brows furrowed. When he looked at him, he was surprised to see Guy was already looking at him from his spot on the ground. 

“Try it,” He said with a shrug. 

Kyle shrugged, putting the pen to his skin right after. The pen went right through the protective shield, leaving a small, black line on his pale skin. “I guess since it’s not a danger, the shield lets it through,” He said, Guy responding only with a huff of air. 

He continued drawing, filling his arm with abstract designs and swirling lines, time passing by as he got sucked into the forearm sleeve of pen ink he was creating. He had to twist his arm to get to the back of it, smiling at how stupid he felt looking at his arm from that angle. 

Tiny details were added, subtle shading being done even though he knew it made almost no difference. Like every artist, he kept adding until there was nothing else to add, until adding more would ruin it. 

“These pens always have a good amount of ink,” He said to himself. He elevated his arm, blowing on it to try to reduce possibility of smudging. 

“Wish we had a camera here — that deserves a photo,” Guy said, apparently still watching after all this time. 

Kyle smiled shyly, “Thank you.”

A few moments passed. “It’s been about two hours,” Guy said, answering a question Kyle hadn’t even asked yet. 

Throwing his body back onto the ground, Kyle groaned. “You said it’d be about five hours, right?”

Guy rolled his eyes. “It was a  _ rough  _ estimation based on where I thought they  _ might _ be.” Guy sat up for the first time since plopping down next to him, looking at his covered arms. “Draw on me to pass the time.” He near ordered. Kyle opened his mouth to argue, but Guy cut him off with “I know there’s nowhere else comfortable to draw on you, and you need to do something while we’re here. I won’t mind it at all.”

Nerves were gathering in Kyle’s gut as he sat up, pen still in hand. Drawing on someone who wasn’t your soulmate was just…  _ odd _ . Only done in elementary school when you didn’t know about the unspoken rules of society. 

Guy never did care about those “rules” though, and Kyle supposed anyone bonded to him wouldn’t care about them either. 

“Okay,” Kyle said, his voice unwavering. Guy smiled at him, causing his stomach to flip and him to bite the inside of his cheek. He scooted closer, his eyes running over Guy’s body to find the place that would require the least movement and not be too intimate. He briefly considered Guy lying on his stomach and him drawing on his back, but decided against it. Knowing him, he’d get too into what he was drawing and straddle him, something he was certain Guy wouldn’t be comfortable with. He reached out, grabbing Guy’s bicep while moving to get closer to his shoulder and upper arm. “Right here would be good, right?” He asked, briefly looking up at his face.

Guy nodded. “Tell me if I need to move,” He said while he willed away his uniform from his entire right arm. Kyle moved his arm around in his hand pen in his lap as he looked at all the freckles covering his friend, more spaced apart the further you went down, but when you got to his shoulder there were more freckles than unblemished skin. Though, Kyle wouldn’t call it a bad thing, he liked Guy’s freckles just how he liked his red hair and green eyes. 

Before Guy could tell him to get on with it, he brought the pen to his skin and began drawing. Guy was quiet while he worked, which was appreciated. Kyle didn’t much like talking while drawing, enjoying the feel of pen on paper — or in this case, skin — much better than the sound of his own voice. 

For his own drawing, he went abstract, but for this one he decided he’d make it like a real tattoo sleeve. One thing he hadn’t drawn in awhile was a dragon, so he went with that. He started with the head at the bottom of his shoulder, making it more sleek than your traditional european dragon, and made a long stroke downwards to mark where the body was going. 

He continued working, trying not to get distracted by the feel of Guy’s arm muscles underneath his hands.

After probably an hour and a half of working, Guy said “You make noises when you’re drawing.” Kyle looked up at him, making a questioning noise. “Yeah, you hum sometimes. I can tell when you don’t like what you’re doing.” 

Kyle felt his face heat up as he looked down, putting his pen once again to Guy’s skin. “I get into what I’m drawing,” He said as a way of explanation. 

Kyle felt Guy’s arm make a subtle move up, causing Kyle to take a startled breath as he took his pen away. “Almost shrugged.”

“ _ I can tell.” _ Kyle said, still silently panicking thinking about all of his hard work that could have been messed up. 

Guy laughed a little before going still and silent once more. Kyle wondered if he was thinking about his soulmate, about what they would think when they looked into the mirror and saw this. “Hey, Guy? I want to ask you a question.”

Guy’s head moved so he could look at him and gave a small nod, but Kyle kept his eyes down, working on the nearly completed dragon. “Can you feel when your soulmate writes on you?” 

Kyle felt Guy take a deep breath and say “No. You don’t know until you look.” Kyle was about to breath a sigh of relief that he hadn’t asked any questions, but Guy continued with “Has your soulmate ever written to you?”

Letting out a harsh laugh, Kyle said “I wouldn’t be asking if they  _ had. _ ” Taking a deep breath, he put the pen to sit on the ground beside him, curling into himself and pressing his palms against his closed eyes. 

It was silent, the only sound being their breathing and Guy shifting. Kyle jumped when he felt a hand pat his shoulder. “If it makes you feel any better, I didn’t know what soulmates were until I was ten.” 

Kyle looked up, amazed that this was how Guy was planning on changing the subject but playing along anyway. His eyes were red from the pressure of his hands. “How?”

Guy looked at him before he spoke, and that’s how Kyle realized Guy had moved to facing him, knees touching as they sat. “Parents weren’t soulmates, didn’t matter in our family. Only learned when I started getting doodles all over my body.” Kyle didn’t know how to reply, but it turned out he didn’t have to. “I’ve told you about my dad, right?” Kyle’s eyebrows furrowed, shaking his head slightly. “All you need to know is that he was an  _ asshole _ , okay? Well, he told me not to write to my soulmate, ever. That it would only lead to hurt. Now, I know he was wrong, but I still didn’t do it.”

Kyle could almost hear him saying  _ I still didn’t want to get hurt. _

“So, you never wrote to them?” Kyle asked. Guy shook his head. “And you just let me… draw all over you for them?”

Guy shrugged, “Better you do it.”

Kyle’s lips turned downward, his mind jumping to conclusions he knew had next to no chance of being true. “You said your soulmate was an artist?”

Guy nodded. 

“And my soulmate’s never written to me.”

A few seconds passed, and then Guy’s eyes widened at what Kyle was implying. Kyle didn’t give him a chance to say anything, immediately willing away the part of his uniform covering his upper right arm. 

He saw the answer to what was there in Guy’s face before he even looked. Yet, he still looked, thrilled and scared to find the exact same dragon he’d drawn on Guy’s arm resting on his pale skin. 

“Holy  _ shit, _ ” They said in unison. 

Kyle felt his arm be grabbed, pulling him closer. “Is this what you want?” Kyle made a confused noise. “Do you wanna be soulmates with me?” With Guy so close, it was hard to think clearly. He’d pulled him to where he now leaned uncomfortable forward, about a foot from Guy’s face, close enough to see the freckles on his face with startling detail. “Take off your mask.” The intensity of his voice made Kyle instantly comply, his mask being willed off in less than a second. Guy looked directly into his eyes, asking once more, “Is this what you want?” 

Kyle couldn’t help the a smile from breaking out on his face. He thought for so long he  _ didn’t _ have a soulmate, and now he has one, and it’s  _ Guy Gardner,  _ the subject of his fantasies for months now. “Of course I want this,” He said with all the sincerity in his being.

He didn’t even have time to worry about what  _ Guy  _ might think about this situation before a soft kiss was put on his lips, silencing any thoughts he may have had about Guy’s feelings.

Guy pulled away, looking vaguely guilty before Kyle leaned forward and kissed him harder. Guy made a pleased hum, then moved up and pushed Kyle down into the dirt, still kissing. Now, Guy lay in between Kyle’s legs, holding himself on his hands above him as he kissed deeper. Guy’s tongue traced the seam of Kyle’s lips, dipping in when he parted them. 

They could have gone like that for hours, laying in the dirt and making out like teenagers, but their rings needed to be charged, and while kissing until death wouldn’t be the  _ worst  _ way to go, it was still not an option. 

They heard Hal before they saw him, which was fairly typical. A laugh sounded from above, alerting the Lanterns to his and John’s presence. “Did you think you’d get  _ one _ kiss in before you died?” Guy moved off of Kyle, standing up and reaching a hand out to help Kyle up. The others both looked at their still-joined hands, Kyle smiling and his mouth swollen from kissing. They landed on the ground, both holding power batteries in their hands. 

The moment Hal saw their matching drawings, he said the same thing they had: “Holy  _ shit.” _

Kyle laughed at that, deciding not to give any further explanation as he let go of Guy’s hand and put his hand out, signalling for the battery as Guy did the same. They both spoke the oath, and once they were fully charged, Guy grabbed Kyle’s arm once more and pulled him in for another kiss, Hal groaning and turning away. 

“You can do that when we get back to Oa,” John said, “Though, I am happy for you both.” 

Kyle gave a large smile to him, seemingly unable to control the joy within him, “I’m happy for us, too.” 

Guy took his hand once more and squeezed it, and Kyle knew he too felt happy.

**Author's Note:**

> [link to reblog on tumblr if you'd like!](http://haljords.tumblr.com/post/175911560318/hello-if-youre-still-taking-prompts-how-about)


End file.
